Sickness
by LoveIsAllYouNeed96
Summary: The reader is sick, but still wants to go on the next hunt with Sam and Dean. Dean refuses to let her go, and the truth finally comes out. Fluff.


"That last hunt hit you a lot harder than we thought it had. What's best for you right now is to stay here while Sam and I go and toast this son of a bitch."

"I'm fine, honestly." You answered.

"Y/N…"

"I am. I can still hunt."

"No you can't." Dean replied softly. "And I wouldn't risk it anyway even if you were."

"So…what?" You furrowed an eyebrow. "Even if I wasn't a little under the weather, you still wouldn't have let me go on this hunt with you two?" You scoffed. "Thanks, Dean. I can really feel the trust." You got up from the chair and began walking off down the corridor.

Dean sighed. _'Great, Dean…Well done.'_

You passed Sam who looked at you with an expression of what appeared to be exasperation. What the hell was going on here?! Walking past him, you entered your bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed, cursing yourself for letting that Shtriga get the drop on you on the last hunt. It had managed to drain you for a few seconds before Sam and Dean took the thing down. Not that any of that really mattered anymore, because Dean had somehow come to the conclusion that he couldn't trust you to hunt with them anymore. It wasn't that you weren't capable. You had been hunting with your father since you were tiny, and so when you met the Winchester's, you were able to hold your own against them when sparring and training, without them having to go easy on you. Something that they highly admired in you. In Dean's own words, '_I like a girl who can kick ass_'.

So what had changed?

Your stomach chose that moment to rebel. Rushing up from the bed, you sprinted down the corridor into the bathroom where you slid to your knees on the white tiled floor and leant over the toilet bowl. You then proceeded to empty your stomach into it. The general crappiness of everything caught up with you as tears began to trickle down your cheeks, a light sob accompanying them.

A hand was gently placed on your shoulder, weight gently being applied before a figure came into view at your side, kneeling beside you. A wet wash cloth was offered to you which you used to wipe your mouth before he took it back and threw it into the sink.

You leant closer, resting against his side. Strong arms were then wrapped around you as you were gathered ever closer.

"You okay?" Dean asked softly.

You wanted to nod…but you couldn't. It was be a lie. So instead, you shook your head, feeling tears once again come to your eyes.

"I know that this probably isn't the best timing, but I'm kinda' hoping you're gonna' let me explain myself."

"Dean, I get it, you don't want me coming on hunts. I wish you would just tell me instead of being all cryptic about it."

"I want you to come on hunts with us." He answered.

You furrowed an eyebrow and looked up at him. "What?"

"I want you to hunt with us…I'm just…scared."

"Scared of what?" My tone became softer as I witnessed the pure emotion in Dean's expression.

"On that last hunt…when you were being drained by that thing…" A tear trickled down his cheek.

"Dean…" You began after having noticed this. Raising a hand, you placed it on his cheek. "It's okay…I'm okay…"

"What if you weren't?" He tone rose slightly, before breaking slightly on the last word. "I'm scared because I don't want to see you get hurt. I can't…I can't lose you…I won't lose you." Dean paused as he tried to collect himself.

"You're not…" You were crying again too now. "Dean, why…" He cut you off.

"You're making this really hard for me, Y/N." He joked slightly.

"Sorry." You apologised.

Dean found your hand and took it in his, squeezing it gently. "Y/N…" He took a deep breath. "…I'm scared because I love you."

Your eyes widened as you felt your cheeks turning red as you blushed.

Dean, witnessing your reaction, looked petrified. "I'm sorry…I just…"

"Shut up." You interrupted.

He did.

A smile appeared on your face. "I love you too, Dean." You admitted. "And if my breath didn't stink of puke, I would kiss you right now."

Dean smirked. "I appreciate that."

"Good." You nodded.

You heard the sound of footsteps approach the doorway. Turning, there was Sam stood with a smile on his face.

Dean turned too. "How how have you been there?"

"Long enough." Sam answered with a smirk. "And anyway, it's about friggin' time."

"Leave."

"Fine…fine…I'm going…" Sam held his hands up before walking off.

You laughed.

"Excuse my idiot little brother." Dean shook his head with a smirk.

"If he's the idiot brother, what does that make you?"

"Hey!"


End file.
